Techno Crisis
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: Strange things are happening around Waverly Place. There's no business at the sub station... no one's around at all! But where does Alex's constant texting fall into this? Not for Dalex fans! Based after My Brother, Maximan
1. What's up with Alex?

Techno Crisis

Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction by Agufanatic98

a/n: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place! If I did Dean would have been less of a jerk. And Juliet would not have existed. (is a proud Jalex fan)

Chapter 1

It wasn't a very productive day at Waverly Sub Station on this particular Saturday, which was weird because it was usually very busy during this time. Not that Alex Russo minded; she sat on a stool behind the counter, totally focused on texting her boyfriend, Dean.

"What the heck is going on around here?" An older boy suddenly complained, coming out of the kitchen. "There's no business at all today!"

"What's the big deal? It's not like this place is very popular anyway…" Alex replied, not even looking up from her phone.

The older boy grumbled, grabbing Alex's phone right out of her hands.

"Hey!" Alex cried in dismay. "Give it back, Justin!"

"You won't be saying that when Mom and Dad have to turn off your unlimited texting 'cause you can't afford to pay your phone bill." Justin sneered, twirling her phone in his hand.

Alex scoffed. "Okay, fine, I get your point…" She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you're such a geek."

And with that statement she took her phone back and made her way to the lair.

"How can you spend all day texting?" Justin countered, following her.

"It's better than building a robot friend…" Alex shot back, sitting in the huge, comfy armchair in the lair, beginning to text again.

"Pfft, sure… at least my robot could get me internationally recognized one day." Justin replied in defense.

"Yeah, 'cause everyone loves to play chess with robots…"

Justin thought to give her a lecture on how dependent people where becoming of technology but realized he would be wasting his breath. He was sure Alex would come up with some sassy comeback. Oh, how he hated how she seemed to always get the last word.

"Where are all the customers!?" Jerry Russo, the Russo kids' father, shouted as he rushed into the lair. "This isn't good, not good, not good at all." He continued, wiping sweat from his brow.

"That's exactly what I was saying!" Justin emphasized.

Alex scoffed, muttering something along the lines of "suck-up".

"Well, I guess since we're not busy… we might as well start the lesson now." Jerry shrugged.

"What, but why?" Alex wasn't pleased. "The lesson doesn't start till six-o-clock tonight! You're cutting into my valuable texting time!"

Justin sighed shaking his head in disbelief. Jerry didn't respond, he instead asked, "Uh…where's Max?"

As if on cue, Max walked in from the doors to the wizard world.

"Man, those flying frogs were fast!" He exclaimed.

Max was an amusing sight. He had on what looked to be pajamas with underwear over his pants. He had a cape attached to his shirt. (A/N: Basically if you watched **My Brother, Maximan**, you'll know what I'm talking about) He was also carrying a large net.

"Max, I can't believe you're wearing that again." Alex was amused.

"Who is this 'Max' you speak of? I am… Maaxi-Man!" Max corrected, adding plenty of emphasis to the last bit. Then he whispered as if enemies were listening in. "Besides after that whole 'Deli Robber' fiasco, I'm using my wizard skills to be a real superhero."

"How is catching flying frogs heroic?" Justin couldn't help asking.

"Becau--" Max began but realized, "That's a good question."

"All right, 'Maxi-Man', take a seat so we can get started on the lesson." Jerry instructed.

"What?!" Max gaped. "But it's only three-thirty!"

"My point exactly." Alex agreed but didn't even look up. She was too concentrated on pressing buttons randomly on her phone. Apparently so focused you'd think she was talking to the phone as if it were a living thing.

"Alex, that means you, too." Jerry spoke calmly, prompting her to stop playing around with her phone.

"I'm sitting here, aren't I?" Alex told him, still not completely mesmerized by her phone.

"Yes, but you're not paying attention…" Jerry was slowly beginning to lose his patience.

"I'll handle this." Justin smirked, pulling out his wand from his back pocket. "_Alex's phone is now a not, nothing should fill its slot_."

It was a simple spell, and Justin was sure he would be able to pull it off. But as soon as he recited the spell, things went out of whack. A ripple of invisible energy exploded throughout the lair, so powerful it knocked Justin to the ground.

Justin was flabbergasted. "W-What just happened…?"

"It seemed like there was some kind of barrier preventing you from performing the spell." Jerry informed, though he wasn't so sure himself.

"Don't you ever try that again." Alex threatened, giving Justin a deadly glare. She jumped up from her chair and stormed out of the room without another word.

"So…I guess that means the lesson's cancelled for today, then?" Max asked naively.

Whoa, that was freaky. Normally Justin wasn't afraid of Alex's threats but there was something about it that didn't seem right. The glare she had given him moments ago still stung in his memory, the way she had spoken to him did not sound like her at all. Something was incredibly wrong; Justin could feel it in his bones.

**This is the first chapter. Please tell me what you think! I have all the chapters done but I will update this story depending on how many reviews I get! Hope you like it!!**


	2. Mystery armor guy

**Wow, six reviews, that's a good number so here's chapter 2! One of my reviews was somewhat rude so this time I made sure there aren't any mistakes so if you see any please make sure to tell me!**

Chapter 2: Mystery Armor Guy

What had taken place in the lair was still bugging Justin. It was bothering him so much that he was determined to get to the bottom of it. It had been more than a week since the incident and Justin wasn't getting enough sleep. He was keeping a close eye on Alex. He began to notice she was slowly changing. Changing in a way he didn't like at all.

Not only was she still constantly texting she was becoming more to herself. Justin was getting very worried about her. She wasn't talking to anyone and when she did it was usually very brief. Justin was even beginning to miss her sassy comebacks, which he thought was kind of weird.

It was late at night and Justin was in his room deliberating what could be happening to Alex. He hated how he couldn't come up with a logical explanation of why is magic had backfired when he had tried to rid Alex of her phone.

Papers were scattered all over his room. He was scanning them constantly, trying to find an answer. In the past couple days he had been taking notes, observations of Alex, researching what could be the solution to her mysterious personality changes. So far, it was a bust. He was dosing off but was fighting it; he was extremely tired but was way too worried about Alex to sleep.

He sighed, running his hands through his messy, dark brown hair. "This is hopeless…

He fell back on his pillow, looking on the verge of tears. He wanted to help Alex but he didn't know what he could do. He turned in his bed, shutting his eyes. He needed to figure something out before it was too late. For all he knew, he could probably lose his sister completely.

He lay there and seemed to be falling, falling into a restless sleep; he even was starting to snore. But not even thirty minutes had passed when Justin sprung up to a sitting position.

"I know what to do!" He shouted, suddenly. He leaped off his bed, frantically searching for his wand.

He practically tore his room upside down finding it. When he had found it he shut his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Uh… _I'm not sure what I'm supposed to find, please help me get into Alex's mind_."

Soon after the spell was said, Justin felt a painful jolt throughout his entire body. He winced, holding back a scream. After what seemed like millions of hours had passed the pain finally subsided. Justin exhaled deeply, slowly opening his eyes to find he was in a very unfamiliar and strange place.

It was very dim around him, no light was anywhere. Was this Alex's mind? He thought, skeptically. He took a small step forward, hesitant to move. He couldn't see very well and it was making him very scared. He took in a deep breath, telling himself that he would be fine.

He began walking forward slowly, trying to make out his surroundings. Suddenly a bright light was seen a few feet away that made him jump. He gulped, _C'mon, Justin, don't be such a chicken, this is for Alex._ He told himself.

And, taking in another deep breath, he spoke, "W-Who's there?"

There was no reply. Justin was shaking in his skin. What was this place? Had his spell not worked? He had so many questions that he wanted answered. He stood there in silence then thought to try again. "I said who's there?! Answer me!!!"

In a puff of bright light, colors of red, blue, purple, a figure suddenly appeared before him. Justin jumped back, shocked from its unexpected appearance.

Justin couldn't find himself to speak. He tried to speak, but no words came. The figure became apparent. It looked to be a person, a person that was about the same height as him. The person was dressed in a weird, brightly colored armor suit. His or her face was hidden from view so there was no way that Justin could recognize the person. Was it even a person at all?

"Who are you and why are you here?" The person spoke in a tone that had hatred written all over it.

Justin didn't answer immediately. He was too scared too speak. But there was something about the person's voice that gave him a sense of familiarity. He had heard this voice before he just knew it. Or maybe he was so paranoid he thought the voice was familiar; either way he had to find out whom the heck this guy was.

"I-I could ask you the same thing." Justin finally found his voice, trying his best not to sound intimidated.

Mystery armor guy (let's just call him that) chuckled in an evil sort of way. "Touché, that's true. But if you'd really like to know, Alex allowed me to be here."

Justin was becoming very irritated with this guy. Who did he think he was? Messing with his sister this way? If this guy was the source of Alex's changes, and this was Alex's mind, Justin wasn't going to let this guy get away with it without a fight.

"So you're the one? You're harming my sister!" He bellowed, fear no longer with him. "I want to know who you are and I want to know NOW!"

Mystery armor guy only laughed, "Why so demanding? Dude, you need to chill-ax."

"Chill-ax? Chill-ax?! My sister's life is at stake because of you!!" Justin yelled, furiously. He pulled out his wand aiming at the guy, ready to destroy him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Mystery armor guy warned him, his voice suddenly very threatening.

Justin was so pissed off right now, he didn't really care. He was so frustrated and wasn't thinking straight. "THIS IDIOT IS NOW A NOT, NO--"

Just was cut short as a powerful wave of energy pushed him back. It came at him so fast he didn't even see it coming. He was launched at the speed of light backward, his surrounding were a blur and before he knew it he crashed onto his bed, his breath knocked right out of him. He gasped loudly, but didn't make a sound. By looking around he realized he was in his room again but that was all he knew before everything went black.

**Cliff-y!!! AHAHA! Will Justin be able to stop this strange person in Alex's mind? Find out in Chapter 3! Please review!**


	3. Secrets revealed

Chapter 3

Justin woke up the next day feeling very sluggish. He was aching all over and could barely find the strength to sit up in his bed. Groaning, he sat up. His head was pounding like crazy. He couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened last night. Was it a dream or was it real? It had to be real or Justin wouldn't be in so much pain right now.

Who was that guy? And what was he doing hanging around in Alex's mind? He had to put a stop to him. He tried to but it backfired… and in the same way as it did with Alex's phone… Alex's phone! That's it! He had to get a hold of it! He just had to…

He jumped out of bed; wincing from the pain in his back that suddenly overwhelmed him.

_Ugh, fight it, Justin. We got to help Alex._ He encouraged himself, dragging his feet to the door.

"Justin, are you alright? You slept in really late. That's not like you at all." Justin's mother, Theresa Russo suddenly greeted when Justin was out the door.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Mom." Justin replied with a weak smile. "I'm just really tired…"

"Are you sure?" She questioned, walking up to him and placing a palm on his forehead.

"Yes, Mom… I'm okay." Justin assured, moving away from her. "I've got to go do something."

He rushed down the hall, looking around for a sign of Alex. He tiptoed toward her room to see it was open. He carefully looked in to see that Alex was fast asleep.

What luck! Justin thought excitedly. Alex isn't on her phone right now!

The only problem was that Justin didn't have a clue where Alex kept her phone. He took a moment to think… where would she keep it? He took a deep breath and shut his eyes placing a finger to his forehead.

After a brief moment, he knew exactly where it was. "It's a good thing I have that x-ray power…" He whispered with a smirk.

He tiptoed into her room and spotted it under her bed. He grabbed it, and slipped it into his pocket. He checked to see if Alex was stirring, but she was still dead asleep. She looked so peaceful. He smiled, and backed out of the room, shutting her door very quietly. He silently ran to his room and shut the door behind him, breathing of sigh of deep relief. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Alex's phone. He pressed a button, and the screen lit up.

He gasped. All the text messages coming in were from Dean. Every single one of them... something didn't seem right about this at all. Why was Alex so mesmerized by this guy? I mean he wasn't that great. Alex deserved better than some sleazy mechanic guy.

Suddenly everything clicked in his mind. It was Dean; he was the guy in Alex's mind! He knew he recognized that accent from somewhere. No, Justin was going crazy… how would Dean be capable of having such control over Alex? And how could be possibly be able to block his powers if he were a mortal? Wait, what if he wasn't a mortal? What if he was a wizard, an evil wizard after Alex?

Alex's phone suddenly vibrated, causing Justin to nearly toss it out of his hand.

There on the screen, in bright letters, it read:

I'm no wizard, but I will be once I take Alex Russo's powers.

Justin was flabbergasted. How? What? It's like the phone had read his mind or something… this was seriously freaking him out. Dean Moriarty, Alex's so-called boyfriend was after her powers!!? Justin had to warn Alex! Or was it too late? Did Dean already have complete control over Alex? Justin had to try, it was better than simply giving up. Justin jumped. Alex was standing at his door looking extremely ticked off. Justin was so concentrated on his thoughts he didn't even notice she was standing there, let alone that she even opened the door.

"A-Alex, hey!" He stuttered, hurriedly hiding her phone.

"Justin, why do you have my phone?" She muttered under her breath.

Justin sighed. "Okay, fine, you caught me…" Why is it I can never get away with anything? Justin thought miserably. "Look, I don't know how to tell you this but Dean's not what you think he is."

"What are you talking about?" Alex questioned, annoyance rising in her tone.

"Alex, he's after your powers! I don't know how but he knows we're wizards--did you tell him about us?"

"No, of course I didn't tell him." Alex shot back. "Just because you don't like Dean doesn't mean you can make up such ridiculous lies about him."

Wow, Alex was acting normal. The phone's effects must have worn off when she went to sleep that night. That was a good sign. Justin had to keep Alex from using her phone again.

"Alex, you have to believe me. Look he even sent a text talking about it."

"You stalker, why the hec--" Alex began but stopped short when she read the message. "Oh…my… a-are you sure that's from Dean?"

"That's his number, right?" Justin replied, firmly.

"I can't believe it. He was always such a nice guy… this can't be true!" Alex cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Alex…" Justin tried to comfort her.

"Why are you apologizing?" Alex was sobbing now. "How could Dean do this to me? All this time he's been using me, using me to get my powers."

Justin didn't know what to tell her. He didn't like to see his sister so upset.

"Alex, Dean's at the door for you!" Theresa suddenly called out from downstairs.

Alex gasped, "W-What?!" She ran down stairs, and there he was, smiling innocently at her. Justin followed close behind.

"Hey, Alex, weren't we going to go out today?" He asked.

Alex grinned, "Sorry, Dean, I completely forgot. Let's go."

Justin whispered hoarsely, "Alex, what are you doing?" as he gripped her arm rather tightly.

Alex turned to Justin, "Dean doesn't know I know… so I'm going to play it safe."

"Are you sure about that? After all, he is after your powers!"

"I have a plan… there's this spell that can erase his memory so he forgets all about me. But I'm going to need Max and you to help me. It's a very powerful spell. I can't do it alone. When I go out with Dean I want you and Max to follow closely but not to close or Dean will notice."

"And how did you come up with this plan so quickly?" Justin was impressed.

"Ever since I found out that Dean's a total fake." Alex whispered angrily, glaring at Dean from the corner of her eye, yanking her arm out of Justin's grip.

"But you just figured it out a second ago!"

Alex smirked. "Yep, not just a pretty face…I'm going to go. Go get Max and clue him in. Dean's going down."

Justin nodded and ran off to find Max.

**I feel that this chapter was really rushed… I might go back one day and try to fix it a little but for know I hope you liked it anyway. Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes so I can fix them!**


	4. Falling into place

**Sorry for the long delay but here's the final chapter of Techno Crisis… hope you like!**

Chapter 4: Falling into place

"What's going on? Where's the fire?" Max questioned, earnestly.

"Justin didn't tell you?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, but I didn't hear him, I was listening to my iPod." Max told her, pointing out an ear bud in one of his ears.

"You mean you were tuning me out when I was telling you what was going on!?" Justin shouted, annoyed that he had gave him a long explanation of what was to happen and he didn't even listen to a word he had said.

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell at me…" Max muttered in defense.

"Alex, is everything alright?" Dean was still waiting patiently for her at the door.

"Uh, yeah, why don't you head out? I'm going to get ready; I'll be right behind you." Alex informed.

Dean grinned, walking out the door, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he was out, Alex snapped her finger and was instantly in a cute outfit, complete with an adorable hair style as well. Justin grinned from ear to ear; it was great to know that Alex was back to her perky and stylish self.

His goofy smile earned him a weird look from Max. "Dude, what's up with you?"

Justin was caught off guard. "What? Nothing! So, Alex, are we ready to put this plan into work?" He asked Alex, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm ready as ever!" Alex exclaimed ignoring her brother's strange behavior.

"Wait, I don't even know what's going on!" Max stated, practically squeaking.

"Justin will explain it to you." Alex told him with a laugh. "And this time, listen to him!" She pulled his IPod away from him.

"OW! Hey!"

"You can have this back later. I'm going to head out, make sure to follow me but not too closely." And with that she rushed out the door.

"So, where are we going, Dean?" Alex asked her "boyfriend" innocently.

"I was thinking, the pizza parlor for some grub, then the bowling alley." Dean enlightened, with a friendly grin.

Alex sighed; it was going to be hard to perform the spell on him, after being with him for a good six months. "That's sounds fantastic."

Back with Justin and Max, Justin was doing his best to explain the situation to his oblivious little brother. After what seemed like a millennium, Max finally understood what was happening. Well, mostly.

"So, let me get this straight… Alex's boyfriend, Dean, is a robot?" Max asked with perplexed expression on his face.

Justin shook his head in disbelief. "No, he's--" He sighed. "Close enough. Now let's hurry and follow Alex."

"_Invisibility Mobility!_" (a/n: this is a made up spell, by the way, that makes a wizard invisible to mortals) Justin and Max quickly disappeared. Justin snickered. "There, now Dean won't even know we're near."

"Alright! I've always wanted to be invisible!" Max beamed, with an excited shout.

"Max, get it together, we're on a mission!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

So, Justin and Max rapidly ran off to catch up with Alex. It wasn't too hard since Alex was making sure to take her sweet time as she and Dean walked to the popular pizza parlor near Tribeca Prep.

"_Now that we're in close proximity, let me talk to Alex through telepathy._" Justin whispered, smartly.

"Alex, can you hear me?"

With a faint glow, Justin could hear Alex's thoughts. "Justin, you are so invasive!"

Justin laughed, "Hey, hey, sorry but this is the only way I could think of for me to be able to talk to you without Dean noticing."

"Whatever you hear, you better not repeat or I swear…" Alex started, clearly very angry.

"Calm down, your secrets are safe with me."

Alex sighed. "Okay, here's the plan, we're going to head into the pizza parlor. Did you bring any sleeping powder?"

"Uh, yeah… I think so." Justin replied, taking a moment to check his bag.

"Always prepared, huh, geek?" Justin could feel her smirking at him.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this done, okay?"

Alex laughed. She and Dean headed into the pizza parlor with Justin and Max right behind them.

"Hey, what great timing I'm starving." Max exclaimed, walking toward the counter.

"Dude!" Justin shouted, "You're invisible, remember?"

"Dang it!" Max disputed. "You own me a pizza when this is over."

"Forget the pizza! Let's go give Alex this powder."

"Dean, I'll go get the pizza, any topping requests?" Alex asked.

"Just the usually, you know, pepperoni, olives and sausage." Dean replied as he handed her a ten dollar bill.

"Got it, I'll be back in a few." She headed toward the counter with a smirk as Justin sneaked the tube of sleeping powder into her pocket.

Alex quickly placed her order. The worker told her it would be about fifteen minutes. Alex waited patiently at the counter, humming to the tune of "Hot n' Cold" by Katy Perry. She jumped slightly as she felt a soft nudge on her shoulder.

She turned around with a jolt to see her brothers standing near her with amusing smiles on their faces.

"W-what? What are you guys doing here? Dean's going to see you!" She whispered harshly.

"Alex, you're the only one who can see us. We're invisible to mortals." Justin explained with a chuckle.

Alex felt her face heat up in a blush as she sensed the worker giving her a peculiar stare as he held out pizza slices to her. "Thanks." She mumbled.

The worker didn't reply he instead nodded very slowly.

_Thanks so very much for making me look crazy._ Alex told Justin in her mind.

_Make sure you only sprinkle a pinch of the powder on his pizza or he'll see it. Also you don't want him to fall asleep forever. Though I wouldn't mind that…_ Justin clarified.

_Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about! _

_Well, he's evil so what's your point?_

_Oh, never mind! Whatever you say Mr. Genius_…

_That's more like it. _

Alex rolled her eyes with annoyance as she sprinkled a pinch of the light blue powder onto Dean's slice of pizza. She stared at him from the corner of his eye. He was looking out the window with a bored glance.

"Pizza's here." Alex grinned, as she placed Dean's plate in front of him.

"Sweet, I'm starved." Dean remarked, rubbing his hands together.

Dean stared at Alex with a charming smile and took a bite of his pizza. Alex followed suit, taking a small bite from her slice.

She watched Dean closely, waiting for him to fall asleep. But instead she was the one getting sleepy! Her eyelids began to get very droopy very quickly; before she knew it she was fast asleep.

"Thought you could fool me, eh, Alex?" Dean's voice had changed drastically; instead of the cool, sensitive voice he had previously it had turned into a malicious tone.

Justin was shocked! Dean had known the plan all along.

"You think you're so clever…Justin." At the moment Dean has said his name he and Max felt a brief tingle throughout their bodies making them visible again.

The worker behind the counter had zapped them, canceling the spell out. Justin had to do a double take. The so-called worker behind the counter was none other than Ronald Longcape Jr., the boy who had tried to make Alex his evil partner in crime a year ago.

"Ronald? But how? What? Why?" Justin was so astonished he could hardly speak.

"Yeah, it's me." Ronald sneered, "I take it you're wondering why Alex didn't recognize me… well it's quite simple, when you use the right spell."

"But why are you helping Dean? You hate him!" Max, for once, was making sense.

"Meh, that was then, we're great friends now. You can even say we're best friends."

"I have to say, Justin, without your help I won't have been able to make Alex such an easy target. Thanks for the sleeping powder." Dean smirked, waving the tube of powder so that Justin could see it.

Justin's blood was broiling. "You jerk! I knew you were no good from the start!"

"Ronald, let's get this done. Soon I will be a wizard, the first step to becoming the most powerful person in the world!"

"Sure thing, Dean" Ronald grinned, glaring at Alex.

He pointed his index finger toward Dean, who began to glow a bright bluish-purple color. And just like that, he was gone.

"Wait, what the heck just happened?" Max gaped, shaking Justin, who at this moment had a blank expression on his face. He was pale as a white sheet.

Ronald began to giggle. Wait, Ronald was giggling? What was going on here?

"Wow, Justin, I don't think I've ever seen you so freaked before…" Ronald was laughing now. His voice didn't sound right at all.

"A-Alex?" Justin was sure he was going crazy.

"Bingo, Einstein." He (or should I say she?) replied and with a snap of her finger she transformed back into the devious sister that Justin knew all too well.

The sleeping figure of her evaporated into dust, Justin was tremendously confused and angry but at the same time very relieved.

"Wha—How could you do that?!" Justin's voice nearly cracked.

"Are you saying that this was all an act?" Max questioned, also getting annoyed.

"Well, the Dean part wasn't anyway."

"But how'd you…?"

"Disguise myself as Ronald? I had it planned all along."

"But you said the spell…?"

"Yeah, I lied."

"Okay, the fact that you can predict everything I'm about to say is seriously freaking me out so stop!"

"Telepathy, dude…" Max reminded him.

Justin glowered at Alex, who was very amused right now, quickly ending the spell. Alex chuckled at her brother. He was a total nerd but you just couldn't hate him. Justin was still slightly angry at Alex for tricking him so badly but he softened a little telling her, "Alex, I'm really impressed."

Alex frowned. "This is probably the perfect time for me to give you a smart-aleck remark… but my heart hurts." She held her heart symbolically.

Justin smiled reassuringly, embracing his sister into a caring hug. "You did the right thing. Don't worry the right guy will come along some day, I promise."

Alex smiled. Justin always knew what to say to make her feel better. She hugged him back, thanking him.

"Talk about freaking someone out! You have worse mood swings then a girl on PMS!" Max exclaimed, earning a poisonous glare from Alex.

"And how do you know about PMS?" She questioned, defensively.

All of a sudden a small vibration went through the pizza parlor. The parlor was back to the way it was supposed to be. Music was now playing on the restaurant's radio.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah, you PMS like a girl I would know…_

The song continued, arriving at the chorus which Max began to rock out to, ignoring Alex's question completely.

"I should have known…" Alex sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in amusement.

Justin and Alex glanced at each other and with amused shrugs they joined Max. And the three of them began to belt out the chorus, glad that things had worked out for the best.

**And this concludes my story. Haha, love the ending with the Katy Perry hit song, Hot n' Cold.**


End file.
